JamLegend Wiki:Manual of Style
Welcome to JamLegend's Manual of Style. This is the base that forms all of our articles and when editing or creating a new article, please try your best to keep to the advice outlined in this article so others may use your edits as an example when creating and editing their own articles. Wherever possible, try to have an introduction for each section and make paragraphs. If you have too many ideas all in one paragraph, it may get confusing to the user. Keep a well structured article with headings, subheadings, and you're more likely to have a high quality article. Administration The main page is the most visited page and public face of the Wiki. Headings should be added by using the following template. You can create a new template by creating a new article called Template:Name Heading Template Once you have protected an article by restricting editing or moving of an article from a non registered user or a member of the Wiki, you will need to use these templates to let the user know this feature is restricted. There are different types of protection templates depending on the article settings. Full Protection editing and moving of articles Move Protected from moving Semi Protected editing Article Management All articles that are generally more than a paragraph should contain headings and sub headings by using this code. It should be capable of standing alone as a shot summary of the article, establishing context, and explaining why the subject is interesting or notable. It should at least one paragraph long and should be written in a clear and accessible style so that the reader is encouraged to read the rest of the article. Only capitalize the main words and not the conjoining words such as a, an, and, but, of and for. Try to avoid giving identical titles to different sections. Main Heading Title Sub Heading Title Along will referencing articles, you should italicize names of products or companies and bold, underline, color words that you think the user should notice. If there has been a change you'd like the users to know about, you should strike our the text. Bold Text Italics Text Italics and Bolded ''Text Underline Text Strike Text Color Text If you wish to reference or link to another article, it should be done by using the following codes. General if it's a link, it should go under a separate section called references. Depending on what kind of article you are referencing, there is a different code for each. Article Reference Optional Name Wikipedia Refference No Code Special Reference Table of contents A table of contents will automatically appear in articles with a minimum of four headings but it can easily be removed. It will automatically align the the table of contents to the left side but it can be changed to align right. Force Table of Contents Left __TOC__ Force Table of Contents Right Remove Table of Contents Images and Video Well as they always say, a picture is worth a thousands words. Well you can also say that for video aswell. It may even help in some cases where a picture of a video is better than explaining with words. Creating an Image Creating Video Video:JamLegend Trailer Thumnail the following |thumb Alternative Text the following |Text Define Pixels the following |0px Align Right the following |right Align Left the following |left Description the following |''Description Italicized User Profiles Well if you have an account on the Wiki, you would like the other users like to know who you are. If you have any stats, you should state to the viewer when the last update was for progress purposes. The statistic user boxes may be somewhat confusing to configure so I though I would explain it. Find #expr:(X/46)*200 and change X''' to the number of achievements or groupies you have and also at '''X/46 as well depending on which kind of statistics user box you are making. Last Stats Update Stats updated on Month Date, Year Achievement Statistic User Boxes X/46 Achievement Statistic User Boxes X/1764